This invention relates to light beam transmission systems, and in particular to apparatus for monitoring and maintaining the alignment of a collimated light beam relative to a fixed reference member.
Optical systems frequently require precise alignment of the light beams being transmitted relative to optical elements and fixed reference members. This is especially true of laser systems. It is also often necessary to continuously monitor and dynamically align such beams. For example, it is required in certain applications to dynamically maintain the alignment of a collimated laser beam relative to a telescope through which the beam is being projected. Alignment procedures currently in use are usually time consuming and lacking in precision. State-of-the-art beam alignment sensor systems generally employ a separate autocollimator light source. Significant errors are introduced into such a system when the main beam projected by the system passes through a dispersing media. Errors occur due to the difference in wavelength content of the two beams. There presently exists therefore, the need for light beam alignment monitoring and manipulating procedures and apparatus that are less time consuming and more precise than currently available means. The present invention is directed toward satisfying this and other needs.